creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Premium Block Sample Pack
The Premium Block Sample Pack is an Item Pack for Creativerse purchasable in the ingame Store for Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet. Coin Packs can also be purchased via Store, to be found in the "Coins" TAB. The price of the Item Pack can differ depending on sales times, and the price of Coins can be very different depending on the country you live in. This block kit contains 3300 premium blocks without their crafting recipes: * 100 blocks of Blue Stained Glass * 100 blocks of Yellow Stained Glass * 100 blocks of Red Stained Glass * 100 blocks of Aztec Furnace Wall * 100 blocks of Grated Furnace Wall * 100 blocks of Crossed Furnace Wall * 100 blocks of Igneous Block Wall * 100 blocks of Stacked Hardened Lava Wall * 100 blocks of Hardened Lava Inlay Wall * 100 blocks of Ornamental Swirl Stone Wall * 100 blocks of Ornamental Stone Wall * 100 blocks of Carved Stone Floor * 100 blocks of Mosaic Moroccan Wall * 100 blocks of Star-Patterned Moroccan Wall * 100 blocks of Tiled Moroccan Wall * 100 blocks of Octagon Diamond Wall * 100 blocks of Square Diamond Wall * 100 blocks of Star Diamond Wall * 100 blocks of Checkered Obsidian Wall * 100 blocks of Square Obsidian Wall * 100 blocks of Rhombus Obsidian Wall * 100 blocks of Shattered Lumite Wall * 100 blocks of Shattered Dark Lumite Wall * 100 blocks of Shattered Light Lumite Wall * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Laurel Accent * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Spiral Accent * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Column * 100 blocks of Laurel Bedrock Wall * 100 blocks of Figured Limestone Wall * 100 blocks of Figured Obsidian Wall * 100 blocks of Blue Patterned Ceramic Wall * 100 blocks of Opalescent Ceramic Wall * 100 blocks of Blue-Green Patterned Ceramic Wall Please note that this item pack only provides you with (already crafted) blocks, but not with any of the according crafting recipes. So after buying this bundle, you will not become able to craft any of these blocks if you haven't already bought their crafting recipes that are part of several purchasable Recipe Packs in the Store. After your purchase you will find an icon symbolizing this item pack in your inventory/bag that you can "claim" once on one specific game-world of your choice. When claiming Item Packs, you will then find the purchased items in your inventory or in any free quickslot. Often these items will be packed in a storage container that looks like a staple of crates and only takes up 1 slot of your inventory or quickbar. You can place this storage container into the game-world and access it like any other storage object by right-click or typing "f" (as the default key) while looking at it. The price is for one item pack only, so you cannot claim the same pack a second time, neither on the same game-world nor on another. If you want to craft these 33 types of blocks, you will have to purchase 11 Recipe Packs: # the Ceramic Pack, # the Chiseled Limestone Pack, # the Decorative Lava Pack, # the Decorative Obsidian Pack, # the Decorative Stone Pack, # the Diamond Decorative Pack, # the Furnace Decorative Pack, # the Moroccan Pack, # the Romanesque Pack, # the Shattered Lumite Pack, and # the Stained Glass Pack These Recipe Packs will not only provide you with 3 premium block crafting recipes each, but also include 99 (x3) samples of each block. Category:Store Category:Item Packs